User blog:Paleomario66/Death Battle Analysis: Review of Mario VS Sonic (2018)
SPOILERS If you haven't seen Mario vs Sonic (2018), watch it now if you don't want to be spoiled! While the 2018 version of Mario vs Sonic was extremely high-quality and had far better reasoning than the original 2011 episode did, but they still heavily downplayed both characters. Here, I will be addressing the claims that Death Battle made which lowballed both characters. Then, I will give my own thoughts on how the matchup would go. ='Response to Claims from the Death Battle'= 'Base Sonic's Speed' Screwattack claimed that Sonic's FTL boastings are invalid, that he is more consistently around hypersonic speeds, and that he is at best Relativistic. Truthfully, Sonic has multiple showings of his speed being FTL, and one putting him even faster than that. The Light Speed Dash allows Sonic to move at light speed, but in Sonic Unleashed, the SPD meter shows that Sonic's light-speed dash clocks in at 390 SPD. The fastest Sonic can go in this game is when Sonic is about 3519 SPD. This means that Sonic can run up to over 9 faster than light in that game, without using the same equipment that he previously needed to reach light speed. Sonic steadily improves over time, which should mean he should be FTL+ by the later games. However, this may not be Sonic's top speed. Sonic has performed a few Massively FTL and even Massively FTL+ feats. Sonic consistently outpaces and blitzes the Egg Mobile which quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to confront Ultimate Gemerl. Although Super Sonic performed the same feat, this doesn't necessarily mean that the Egg Mobile is as fast as Super Sonic. He was also able to react perfectly fine and efficiently maneuver after grabbing the Bonus item in Sonic Runners Adventure, which enables him to fly interstellar distances. This feat has been calculated at numerous times the speed of light. He is likely faster than Lumina Flowlight, who could casually fly across multiple dream worlds (which are universes) when traveling to the Temple of Light. Not only that, he was able to travel across Night Palace, a realm with interstellar space. Despite what Screwattack claimed, Sonic has multiple showings of FTL and even several MFTL+ speed feats. 'Speed of Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic' In the video, Screwattack claimed that Super Sonic was near light speed, and that Hyper Sonic was easily FTL. Super Sonic's lowest-end feats are in MFTL+ range. He casually raced past stars, and quickly travelled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl. And these are his lowest-end feats. In reality, he has a few Infinite and even Immeasurable speed feats: Infinite: *Took on the Time Eater--who consumes all of time and space and can still move *Fought Solaris--who made the universe into a time-space rift, and he and Super Sonic can both move in it Immeasurable *Fought Solaris throughout all of time. *Fought with the Phantom King. The battlefield is constantly shifting through different points in time, back and forth through past and present, even to points in time that aren't possible) Hyper Sonic should be even faster than this, as has Hyper Sonic is powered by the Super Emeralds, which are far superior to the Chaos Emeralds. 'Base Sonic's Attack Potency' Based on a feat from the Sonic OVA, Screwattack estimated that base Sonic's Attack Potency was almost at 200 kilotons or Large Town level. However, Sonic has numerous Tier 5 and even Tier 4 feats in just his base form. (In Sonic Adventure, Sonic defeated Chaos 6, who absorbed the Negative Chaos Energy of six Chaos Emeralds, which at one point allowed Dr. Eggman to destroy a portion of the moon, with an energy output of 1.53 Yottatons, placing the feat at Planet level+. Sonic Defeated Master Core: ABIS alongside the Babylon Rogues. Master Core: ABIS is the result of SCR-HD merging with Astral Babylon's artificial black hole/core unit and the energies from the five Arks of the Cosmos, which in turn created a Black hole that would destroy the planet if not stopped. He also defeated the Eggrobo in Sonic Lost World which is a mecha constructed from the energy harnessed by the Extractor, a mechanism built to drain energy from the entire planet's biosphere. The Eggrobo creates a Black hole of this potency. Sonic could stagger and harm the Eggrobo via attacking its limbs and even send it flying via attacking its general body, so he should scale. Defeated the Nega-Wisp Armor which is created from the Hyper-go-on energies from numerous Wisps. Wisps should be superior to Nega Wisps which can generate this much energy. Sonic actually damaged the Nega-Wisp Armor, so he should be superior to a single Violet Void Wisp. Defeated the Egg Dragoon in Sonic Generations which was built from the energy of a complete Dark Gaia). Keep in mind that Dr. Eggman built the Egg Dragoon and constructed it from Dark Gaia's energy before he reached the state of full maturity, aka Perfect Dark Gaia, which fought on par with Super Sonic. All of these feats are in the Large Planet level range. Sonic even has a couple Multi-Solar System level feats. Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations, who fought with Super Sonic back in Sonic Adventure. He nearly matched and later defeated Infinite alongside the Avatar. He also defeated the Death Egg Robot alongside his Classic counterpart and the Avatar, as well as Ultimate Emerl in hand to hand combat. He managed to overpower base Erazor Djinn, who could manipulate the Night Palace, a realm consisting of multiple stars). 'Super Sonic's Attack Potency' Screwattack argued that Super Sonic's durability was Planet level at best. This is a horrendous underestimation of what Super Sonic is capable of. The Chaos Emeralds are easily superior to the Final Egg Blaster, as since Eggman constantly seeks their power, the Chaos Emeralds should be more powerful than anything he can create on his own. The Final Egg Blaster can destroy multiple star systems in one attack. Sonic also has a ton of Multi-Universe level feats: *Completely overpowered the Egg Salamander alongside Burning Blaze who harnessed the residual power of the Sol Emeralds, which presence of in Sonic's world in Sonic Rush was causing Blaze's world to merge with Sonic's, creating space-time distortions that would eventually lead to the destruction of both worlds. The Eggmen planned to create their own Eggmanland themed dimension after the destruction of both worlds. *Defeated the Phantom King who was empowered by the Phantom Ruby which was capable of warping and disrupting the fabric of the universe and in Sonic Forces was affecting multiple parallel dimensions, or unierses. *Defeated the Egg Wizard who harnessed the power of the Stars which stabilizes and allows the coexistence of at least two universes and likely on a far higher scale. *Defeated Solaris along with Super Shadow and Super Silver. It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines and he was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional. Although there is a guide stating that Solaris only threatened the universe, this logic doesn't prove that only the universe was in danger. To put this logic in another example, it's like worrying about your home being destroyed in a town-wide flood. That doesn't mean the flood would specifically destroy your home. That's just a place that you'd mainly lament the destruction of. In Sonic's case, he would be most worried about his own timeline being in danger. The same guide also states he would turn everything into nothing, which would include all of the timelines, so the statement about Solaris threatening the universe would be contradicted even if the statement did mean only the universe was in danger. Although Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver attacked the core of Solaris, that wasn't because it was far weaker than his actual body. He only had to attack his "core" due to Solaris having a body of light (thus a non-corporeal body). That part of his body was anchored down for unexplained reasons. There's no proof that Solaris' core is infinitely frail in comparison to the rest of his body, either. It should be noted that Solaris' power stems from the Chaos Emeralds, which is Super Sonic's Power Source. It should also be noted that Sonic didn't split his power into 1/3, as he has infinite energy. And finally, Sonic having to get rid of Solaris's original form (which is the candle) isn't an indicator that he isn't comparable to Solaris at full power. He also had to do that due to Solaris having supernatural regeneration powers, meaning that simply beating him in a fight wasn't enough to permanently be rid of him. Overall, Sonic should be comparable to Solaris due to having the same power source, and Solaris' core being the only spot they could harm because he was a non-corporeal life form. The argument that Solaris has universally-threatening capabilities that Sonic does not possess is faulty because of this. Even though Sonic should scale to Solaris, this does not make Super Sonic Multiverse level. Maginaryworld is a dimension "co-existing" with reality and made of dreams. Even though all of the dreams coexist reality, this does not suggest that each dream is universe-sized. Rather, it is safer to suggest that the entire realm is universe-sized, and not each dream within the realm. 'Darkspine Sonic Accessibility' While it was argued that Darkspine Sonic cannot be accessed under normal circumstances, Sonic can carry the World Rings around him, so there's no reason why he could not transform into Darkspine Sonic. 'Mario's Speed' 'Mario's Attack Potency (Part 1)' 'Mario and Sonic's powerups' ='My Own Analysis'= TBA Category:Blog posts